SEnse
by TVDPrincess
Summary: Elena is finally starting her life with Stefan.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Elena

A cold gust of wind hit my face. It was October in Mystic Falls. In the moment, it felt as if I had left the world, and I was completely alone. It was so calm- almost perfect. I looked to my left in the direction of the driveway. A huge moving truck had been parked there for two days, and it was leaving this weekend. Full of our stuff. We were starting our life together. Who was I starting my life with? My first true love, Stefan Salvatore. A human figure floated over me, "Elena." Reality was calling for me to come back. It was Stefan, of course. The greatest part of reality. I turned around and smiled faintly. He gestured to the driveway, " Are you excited?" he held my hands softly. I kissed his lips softly, then looked in to his gentle eyes and giggled. "Yes," I smiled again, " Everything is going back to normal!". He rolled his eyes. " Elena Gilbert! Why would you say that? You have jinxed us for eternity!" He raised his hands in to the air. I smiled again, laughing, carelessly. "You know, this was my only home?" I asked him. He sensed I was sad, " Elena," I stopped him, " No, It's fine. I'm happy to start my life with you. It just that this was my home. My parents home, Jeremy's home, Aunt Jenna's home, and Alaric's home. And it's been your home for the past six months. It's almost everyone I dearly care about lived here." he pulled me in for a hug, I kept going. "Stefan, we have been through so much together." I looked up at him, he kissed my head. "Too much!" he joked."I love you, Stefan. I'm glad I've spent it all with you. I couldn't picture it any other way. I love you too dearly much." I was getting teary-eyed. I laid my hands on his face. "Elena, it was all for you. I've always fought for you. And I always will. Forever." Forever rolled off his tongue. Making my heart sink. This was real. And my love for Stefan grew everyday. There has only been one other who I have loved maybe half as much as I love Stefan- Damon. Damon Salvatore. Stefan's older brother. And I still love him, always will. We will always be together. But now he was dating Bonnie. Bonnie Bennett. And they were so perfect and so in love. No one saw that coming. The land line phone began to ring. " I got it." Stefan ran inside. I watched him run inside. Reminded me of when Jeremy and I were children. I used to chase Jeremy up the steps of the porch and up the house stairs until our Mother would stop me. I missed her; and my father. Stefan made his way back out of the house. "Elena, that was Damon. He wants us to meet him and bonnie at the grill for dinner in an hour!" I was confused. Bonnie always called two days or more before making plans with someone because she didn't like to impose. I'm assuming this was Damon's idea, he was more last minute. " So, what are you wearing?" Stefan asked. I giggled " Whatever matches what I pick out for you!" He turned red. I've always picked out his clothes for as long as I remembered, because I liked it. It made me feel like I was his wife. But I was much more than that. He was much more than that. This wasn't a sappy teen love


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Stefan

We pulled into the grills parking lot at exactly 5:55 pm, because Elena was always early. Just in case. Because you never know what you could run into. Especially when your love interest is a vampire. I looked over at her as she gathered her purse to go inside. She wasn't 17 anymore. She was now a 21 year old, mature, beautiful girl. And I loved her. She caught me starring at her and my cheeks turned a light pink. She flashed a smile then kissed me on the cheek softly. She looked back up at me. "Do you think they have something important to tell us?" Elena pondered. I shrugged my shoulders. I wasn't sure. "Maybe Bonnie's pregnant!" she exclaimed. My eyes grew large. " A little Damon? With a bit of Bonnie in it? Yes, just what Mystic Falls needs." I joked. Elena laughed. We walked up to the grill spotting Klaus and Caroline leaving. Elena ran to Caroline, hugging her tightly. We haven't been doing much visiting lately. I guess we were taking our last few days in Mystic Falls slowly. We walked over to a table, where Bonnie and Damon were sitting. I ran over pulling Elena's seat out for her, after she hugged Bonnie, of course. Elena sat, and I sat across from my brother. "So," Bonnie began. "We have news." We starred at her while she was getting to the "news" part. She cleared her throat, "Damon and I have decided to get married!". She flashed a diamond on her finger, and then she flashed a smile. Elena was thrilled. I could tell because all the screaming and squealing. And there was Damon and I sitting there calm, in the middle of it all. Bonnie kept showing off her ring, she was happy I could tell. And for the first time, in a long time, Damon was too. And that made me happy. After the engagement news, we had our dinner and then Elena and I headed to her SUV. When we got outside I opened the passenger car door because I wanted to drive her somewhere, kinda like a surprise. She didn't argue. I always did these kind of things and eventually she stopped arguing with me on where we were going. I had one more stop in Mystic Falls before we left for two months. We were going to Pittsburgh where Elena would finish her school courses at Penn State. And I was going with her. We've never been apart that long besides when Klaus had me under his control. But I'm not even sure if it was that long. We pulled over to the woods, and I drove her SUV on a path that was made by us in past times we had been here. I was taking her to the Salvatore house. We got out of the car and took all of it in before we spoke. " What are we doing here?" She questioned. She always wanted to know where and what we were doing. " Truthfully," I began. " This wasn't my only home. But this was my human home. This is where my best memories were made." She held my hand. She was the only thing in the past that mattered, the future, and the present.

Elena

Stefan was laying down. So I joined him and we snuggled for a while. Then the door bell rang. I ran down the stairs to get. When I opened it a huge male figure was outside. He was a vampire. I could tell by the vibes. "Let me in, Elena". He tried compelling me. "Asshole, I have vervein." He was different I could tell. He seemed stronger. And I grew very scared. "Stefan" I tried to stay calm. He flew down the stairs putting himself in front of me. Stefan stared at him for a moment while the guy just grinned. He was squeezing my hand. And he was stronger because he was drinking human blood- but it was donated. He didn't kill anyone. So his grip got tight. " Who are you?" Stefan demanded. The guy chuckled. " I want her." He smirked. " Sorry she's not for sell." Stefan became ignorant and jerkish. The guy deserved it. "Stefan Salvatore, I wouldn't play with me if I were you. Or your precious little Elena that you are keeping to yourself. You should share her. Or even suck on her blood every once in a while it would make you strong." Stefan smirked, thanks for the offer, but we've chosen an alternate lifestyle." The guys face grew very red. He was angry. Stefan stepped outside letting go of my hand. I didn't like that. Stefan had him against the wall choking him. He threw Stefan against the porch. They went at it for a couple of seconds. Then he was on top of Stefan, and I became very nervous. Until I noticed Damon had ripped the guy off and was now going at him, himself. Stefan walked over. " Hi brother. Thanks. Now let me ask you one more time. What are you doing here and who are you?" The guy was now being choked by Damon. He was going to be killed for sure. " I was sent. I was sent to get the girl." Damon became the old Damon for a moment. "Who sent you?" The guy rolled his eyes and Damons grip grew tighter. " Ok, ok, ok. His name Roman. He needs Elena to pay off his debt with another powerful vampire." The guy answered. Stefan became worried. " How did Elena become a part of this?" Damon let his grip go. He was gasping for air. "My master, Roman owes a very powerful vampire named Alexander a very powerful crystal. Roman cannot find it anywhere in the universe. And he wants his debt gone. Alexander said there is only one other way and that would be to pry Elena from you." Damon chuckled "Stef, now?" Stefan thought " No, put him in the cell down stairs, we will need help finding this Roman and Alexander guy. My stomach was now where my heart belongs. I began to tear up, Stefan now had his arms around me kissing my head. Damon smiled "Hey, we've dealt with worse, we'll be fine! It's not the first threat to you!" Damon was so reassuring. I wasn't frightened for myself. I was scared for them. Everyone was useful except reckless little Elena Gilbert.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Elena

The next two days went by really slow. They were miserable. Stefan said that we couldn't leave anymore. He would need Damon and Bonnie to get rid of these guys. He didn't know if he could handle them on his own and watch out for me. I felt like I was always the reason for all of our problems. The whole day Bonnie put a spell over the whole house. Stefan gave me more jewelery with vervain inside. I actually liked that part. And Damon spent all day threatening the vampire downstairs. I spent my day unpacking the moving truck. It was all I was allowed to do. I wasn't even allowed to help Damon get the information out of that guy. "Hey," Bonnie sat next to me on the couch, "Damon and I decided we are going to stay here for a while in Jeremy's old bedroom." Jeremy now lived with his girlfriend. We haven't met her yet. Her name was Rachel. He was in love, I could tell in every video call that we had on Thursday nights. Though, Stefan took the last call. I was sick in bed, of course. Reckless Elena. I frowned at Bonnie, " That's great! Why don't we just invite everyone to come and stay with us because I need to be protected." Bonnie's body shifted "Elena, we love you. We don't want anything to happen to you. And don't bring that topic up to Stefan, because if he were allowed, everyone would be fighting this vampire, to protect you." I noticed I was being a bit selfish. Everyone was here for my protection. They were my family, and they were doing what family does. And since none of us really had a whole family, we needed to take care of eachother. I needed to do my part, and let them protect me.

Stefan

Hurt. Hurt is what I was feeling deep inside. The hurt of someone hurting Elena, and then me hurting whomever and whatever hurt her. She was my life. I loved her and I would kill for her. I would do anything for her. She is grace, kindness, and love in one. She was smart, beautiful and daring. I knew the risk, and I sometimes regret letting her in, because I could have saved her so much hurt. I hurt her, a lot. But this was different. If someone was to hurt her, they would be tortured and then killed. Twice, because Damon would have his share of hurting the one that we both love. She changed us both. She brought us together. She was responsible for giving me back my only family, my brother- Damon. Our relationship was finally back to normal the was it was when we were teens. We were eachothers best friends again- finally. And I would do anything for him too.

Damon

Crack. I smacked the unnamed vampire in the face. "Tell me where he is!" I demanded. I needed to get rid of this Roman, and Alexander. Because if they got Elena, it would be hell and WW3. "Might as well kill me." he sneared. I chuckled," My Fiance, is a very powerful witch, and with one touch she could find your family. She could kill you with her mind, set fire to your useless space of a body." I staked him below his heart. "This can go higher. But I must add, I have bad aim." I smirked. I hit above his heart the second time. He stopped me, "Okay, Okay, Okay, let me tell you." I raised my right eyebrow. "They are in Austin, Texas." he was gasping for air. "Bonnie!" I yelled, she came running downstairs. She came over to the cell, "Check if he's lying" She leaned down to him. "I dare you to touch her." I could tell that he was thinking it. "I see Texas, uhm, Austin?" The guy became cocky. "Don't be cocky, We've only got room for so much, and its all for me." I told him. "I see a half burnt down building" Bonnie said. "It's our warehouse". The guy spoke. I leaned to him, "Bonnie" I signaled the door. She didn't like this part. I stuck the stake in his heart. He turned gray. "Guess my aim is good today." I joked.

Elena

They told me we were going to Texas. "You can't go." Stefan told me putting my hands back to my sides. "She has to go" Damon said. Stefan glared at him. I made a "See" Look. Damon began again " I mean if we leave her here, they could easily compell someone to come get her, and then we would never be able to save her in time. Stefan, I got a weird vibe, they need her for something big." Stefan looked heartbroken. " Our number one thing is Elena, she is always our number one priority. I rolled my eyes, "Stefan, you can't protect me forever. I'm not a kid." He hugged me," Elena, I love you, I don't want anything bad to happen, I would never forgive myself." "Ever" he repeated. And by that I knew it was serious, and this was dangerous.


End file.
